


Partners in Crime

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: dw_femslash, Crime Fighting, Detectives, F/F, Femslash, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, many years later, someone familiar walks into Mel's office.</p><p>Written for the dw_femslash International Femslash Day drabble tag on livejournal, for the prompt Ace/Mel - together they fight crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livii/gifts).



Mel noticed things and remembered them, which was a useful skill in any occupation, but, having travelled a good portion of the galaxy and tried space piracy, space waitressing, space tour-guiding and once, space jewel heist (it was a long story), she had finally settled down and made a name for herself as a private investigator.

She got all sorts, in her little back room office in a block of similarly-sized, beige-painted offices. Jealous husbands, lost heirs, mysterious disappearing heirlooms of unimaginable value. The Blathereen once tried to recruit her to spy on the Slitheen for them, but that wasn't worth getting into however much they offered her.

There was little that could come through that door that would surprise her.

Except one day it was a girl - no, a woman - with a black jacket and long brown hair, and she was older and the jacket more subdued, distressed leather, but Mel still jumped up and leaned over her desk, delighted, and Ace grabbed her by the lapels of what passed for a sensible suit in this part of the galaxy and kissed her hard by way of a hello.

'So, there's this crime lord,' Ace began, as though she hadn't just walked back into Mel's life after ten years, 'and a price on my head. Interested?'

Mel was.


End file.
